Northern Ireland
United Kingdom (neutral) Wales Scotland |enemies = England (sometimes) Ireland (sometimes) |National sport = Football |National food = Black/White Pudding }} '''Northern Ireland '''is a country situated in the North West of Europe. It shares its borders with Ireland and has access to the Atlantic sea. It is a part of the United Kingdom. Like the other members of the United Kingdom, he's in the European Union. Description Appearance Northern Ireland usually wears a shirt, tie, and a jumper. The colors of these clothing items depending on the day. He occasionally wears a Union Jack badge. Personality Northern Ireland has a lot of problems with mood swings. He changes his opinions very quickly and has a lot of conflicting thoughts. Sometimes he hates his brother Ireland, sometimes he doesn't. He can also be quite violent when provoked. Interests Painting murals, playing rugby, questioning his religion, holding parades, and sheep farming. Flag meanings There are two flags, one is the official one (red cross on a white background) and a part of the Union Jack. The other one (with the hand) has not been used officially since 1976, except in sporting events. It is called the "Ulster Banner", or "The Red Hand of Ulster". Other Symbols The Red Hand of Ulster, Orange, and the Union Jack. History The Ulster Plantation Northern Ireland first began to split from his brother Ireland at the time of the Ulster Plantation, the most successful of the Irish Plantations. It began when James I wanted to subdue the Irish lords in Ulster, as they encouraged rebellion amongst the Native Irish. Protestant and Presbyterian settlers from England and Scotland arrived and seized land from the Irish living in Ulster. The Catholic Irish and Protestant/Presbyterian English became very divided, with both sides attacking each other multiple times in the years following the Plantation. The Irish Famine Although until recently it was assumed that Northern Ireland wasn't very affected by the Irish Famine, it has since been confirmed that Northern Ireland lost 15.7% of its population due to famine related deaths. The Government of Ireland Act 1920 This Act split Ireland into "Southern Ireland" and "Northern Ireland". "Southern Ireland" eventually transitioned into the Republic of Ireland, however, the majority of Northern Ireland's people were unionists and wanted to stay in the United Kingdom. The Catholic minority were republicans and wanted to join Ireland. The Troubles In the late 60s, a civil war began in Northern Ireland, between the IRA (Irish Republican Army) and the Unionist Paramilitaries. Both sides committed many atrocities, with the IRA launching terrorist attacks resulting in the murders of many bystanders against the UK and unionists, and the Unionist Paramilitaries murdering people in the streets with the help of the UK's army and police force. The IRA wanted Ireland to be united again, whilst the Unionists wanted to remain in the UK. The Troubles made Northern Ireland very unsafe, and the civil war caused casualties nearly every day. The war claimed over 3,500 lives. The Good Friday Agreement 1998 The Good Friday Agreement ended the Troubles. It relaxed border security and took weapons away from both sides of the war. Northern Ireland Today Northern Ireland is much safer than it was even a decade ago, but the divide between Catholics and Protestants can seem very bizarre to people from the rest of the world. Sectarianism is still rampant, with fights breaking out between the two often. However, Northern Ireland's economy is growing and things are looking up for the country. Politics Geography Northern Ireland's most notable geographical feature is Lough Neagh, the largest freshwater lake in the British Isles. It spans 151 square miles. The Giant's Causeway is also an interesting geographical feature found in the country. There are a few mountain ranges, such as the Sperrin mountains. Northern Ireland is one of the least forested areas in Europe. Much of the land is used for farming due to the fertile land created by the Rivers Bann, Foyle and Blackwater. The total area of Northern Ireland is 14,130 km2. Relationships Family * England (brother) Friends * Wales * Scotland Neutral * United Kingdom Enemies * Ireland (sometimes) - They bicker a lot, often over nothing. Their fighting used to get violent, but the two mutually decided that it would be better to settle their differences vocally. Trivia * The Titanic was built in Belfast, a city in Northern Ireland. * Northern Ireland is famous for its murals- they're on the sides of many buildings. * Even though sometimes Northern Ireland is referred to using the county system, a district system has been used since 2015. References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northern_Ireland About the flags:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flag_of_Northern_Ireland Parts of the United Kingdom|body = }} ru:Северная Ирландия Category:British Isles Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Administrative Geography of the United Kingdom Category:Country Category:Germanic Countries Category:Constituent Countries Category:Anglophones Category:Island Countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Secular Countries Category:Western Europe Category:Northern Europe Category:NATO members Category:UN Members